princeofpersiafandomcom-20200213-history
Speed Kill
The Speed Kill is a special move that only appears in Prince of Persia: The Two Thrones which allows you to kill enemies or multiple enemies (using a Double Speed Kill) by pressing a particular button - based on the console - when your primary weapon ( for the most part the Dagger of Time) flares white. To initiate a speed kill, wait until the screen has a fuzzy wight light around it, then press a certain button - again differs based on the console. If any enemy in the area sees you then you cannot preform a speed kill. The Dagger of Time is not needed to preform the speed kill, but you do need a weapon i.e. the Fish Gutter. The number of times the speed kill button must be pressed depends on the difficulty of the enemy, normally only needing one for Sand Archers, two for Sand Guards, three for Sand Gate Guardians and four for Thralls. You can pull it off under multiple circumstances, like behind them - which is most common, above them, or below them (using a ledge). The Dark Prince The Dark Prince has a different way to Speed Kill. Instead of using the primary weapon, like the Dagger of Time or the Fish Gutter, he uses the Daggertail to strangle the victim. To do this, sneak onto the victim in the same way you would as the Prince, and when the screen deteriorates, press the required button to initiate a Speed Kill. Then, press the required button as fast as you can repeatedly. The Dark Prince's Speed Kill can only be used from above or behind, and multiple Speed Kills are not possible (you have to initiate twice to kill two enemies regardless of how close they are, rather than initiating once and get rid of both using one Speed Kill movement). Bosses Speed Kills are used for three out of the four bosses. In the first boss, Klompa, Speed Kills are used to stab out his eyes, so he cannot see you when you run up to him to hit him with your weapons, and to run up his back to finish him off. Fighting against Mahasti does not need Speed Kills hence they are not used. Speed Kills against The Twin Warriors are the only things which can cause major damage to both even though used only twice. The Vizier/Zurvan needs three Speed Kills, to cut off his wings, and make him more vulnerable. All of the Speed Kills for bosses are done by using the Dagger of Time, and the Speed Kill movements for bosses can be found nowhere else in the game. Sand Gates Speed Kills are an essential part of Sand Gates, especially when it comes to the Sand Gate Guardian/s. The Sand Gate Guardian/s hold a portal sword which can open and close portals. If seen by a Sand Gate Guardian, he will unlock the sand portal for reinforcements to come and finish the Prince off. The Sand Gate Guardian/s will take every chance in trying to unlock the Sand Gate, so most people ultimately kill the Sand Gate Guardian/s with Speed Kills first before moving on to the rest. It takes three Speed Kill moves to kill a Sand Gate Guardian. Some people kill all the enemies around the Sand Gate with Speed Kills, as apart from the Sand Gate Guardian/s, there are a number of Sand Guards or Thralls with them. They do not have portal swords. Sometimes they are not directly next to the Sand Gate, but above, around the corner, or behind a wall next to, the Sand Gate. Killing all the enemies takes a lot of patience to view the surrounding area first, then look at the patrolling of the Guardian/s and warriors and then proceed with caution. Often the player is spotted, and have to reverse time to kill all of them using only Speed Kills. Only once in the game are there more than one Sand Gate Guardian. That is the last Sand Gate. With them is a Thrall. The most easy choice is to Speed Kill the two Sand Gate Guardians, and then fight with the Thrall. Category:Two Thrones